


Beers And First Kisses.

by Erwin86



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86
Summary: They were left alone in the studio...
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Beers And First Kisses.

It has been a long day but for today we are done and I must say that we have done a good job. Richie and I are the only ones left here in the studio while the others have their plans for the evening. Richie wanted to fix a couple of his guitars and I wanted to revise some lyrics of the new songs we wrote.

"Hey Jon, do you want?" I look up to see Richie smiling with a couple of beers in hand.

"Yes gladly" I tell him stretching out my arms.

We talk about various things laughing like fools, we drink our beers that have become four or more. It's getting harder and harder for me to resist and not kiss Richie, yeah that's right, what can I say, I've been in love with Richie Sambora for quite some time now.

We are both drunk, I a little less than my guitarist who has just leaned his head on my shoulder sighing and my hands are shaking with the desire to caress his sweet face.

"I really think I can't go home tonight," she says, playing with a lock of my long hair.

"Ok Richie, come on I'll take you to the sofa" I tell him already trying to get him up.

"Good idea" he wraps his arm around my shoulders and I feel a little jolt of pleasure.

I drag him to the sofa in the study, the closest place, which is not easy.

"You're too fucking tall and heavy," I tell him trying to hold him back by cursing the others to leave me alone with him, not that I'm actually sorry.

"You do not like it?" he asks with a chuckle. I don't answer but I shake my head smiling. 

Finally we get to the sofa but like in one of the worst textbook movies, we stumble, Richie falls on the sofa and I on top of him who continues to laugh holding my arms around my neck.

"Hi," he says, looking at me with a broad, drunken smile.

"Hey" I tell him, trying to get up, but without commitment.

"You know Jon, I like it when you blush like this," he tells me, touching my cheek with his finger.

I did not know what to say and I think I have turned even more red, but the unexpected comes, Richie kisses me, a quick kiss just touched and now he too is red in the face. We look into each other's eyes as our hips begin to move on their own almost timidly squeezing our erections against each other, this time it's me kissing Richie who luckily doesn't hold back.

Richie with a movement overturns us, and now it is I who am under him, we start kissing again and move the hips harder, Richie takes my legs and wraps them around his hips we are so excited that we can not even lower the jeans, we are both on the edge and arrive almost at the same time.

We have to catch my breath, Richie lies down on the sofa behind me wrapping me with his long arms in a "koala" hug and I turn on my side giving him my back to fit better, luckily it is a fairly large sofa.

I can't move with Richie's possessive hug and I don't want to anyway, I'm sure when he wakes up it won't be pleasant he will regret with the excuse of being drunk and surely he will be mad at me but that's okay for now I enjoy his closeness and leave these thoughts to tomorrow. Soon I too follow him in the arms of Morpheus.

When I wake up I am confused and a little sore but I can still hear Richie behind me, I hear him breathing and snoring softly, but I also hear someone giggling, I look around and I see David, Tico and Alec watching us.

"Good morning" David tells me with a devious smile.

I grunt in response and I can feel my face turn red, the worst is that Richie is waking up, I hear him mutter and push his hard cock against my ass.

"It's all dry here, we should have cleaned it first," he murmurs into my hair.

"Richie, the others are here" I manage to say tremendously embarrassed.

Richie jumps to his feet making me fall to the ground, there is a few minutes of shock but then Richie bursts out laughing.

"And that's how they find out" he says between laughter, I look at him puzzled, Richie gets up and takes my hand to help me get up.

"Well, we were a little drunk yesterday and did what you think we did," Richie says with a shrug, so he doesn't regret it?

"Is it OK for you?" I ask him shyly.

Richie approaches me "yes" he tells me before kissing me softly.

"Hey, get a room" I hear Alec scream and everyone laughs.

"Well guys we are happy for you but now we have to work" tells us Tico is the wisest of us, at least he wants to seem to be.

"Yes to work," Richie says with a wink, "but first we have to clean up and have breakfast," he then says.

Everyone goes about their business chatting and fixing their tools while Richie and I let's go clean up . We go to the kitchen and I make breakfast for both of us, Richie hugs me from behind while I'm cooking some eggs.

"I was a little drunk but I wanted it," he tells me, kissing my neck.

"I wanted it too," I tell him leaning on his touch.

"Are you comfortable with this?" he asks, moving a lock of my hair behind his ear, I turn to him.

"Of course yes" I tell him before kissing him deeply.

We have breakfast quickly to get back to the others and work on our new album. I'm happy, I don't know how it will go but for now it couldn't be better.


End file.
